1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multimedia systems and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for aircraft multimedia distribution.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, as the speed and capabilities of processors, memories, video cards and the capacities of hard disks have increased, while prices for same have decreased, laptop computers have gained widespread use for performing non-traditional functions, such as video and audio streaming, etc. At the same time, the capability for airlines to provide high-quality video and audio streaming, etc., has not advanced as rapidly.
In the above respect, during a flight it is not uncommon for individual passengers to watch a DVD on his/her laptop. The large, high-quality laptop screen and high-tech headphones give such individuals a much better multimedia experience than that of others in the plane who, for example, typically pay $5 for the privilege of experiencing an in-flight movie on a distant 13″ poorly color aligned TV screen. In addition, the in-flight movies are chosen by the airline and passengers may only choose to watch the in-flight movie or not.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that provide improved aircraft multimedia distribution in a cost-efficient manner and that allow passengers selection of multimedia for individual distribution.